Bad decisions
by Skovko
Summary: Randy's little sister has always made bad decisions in her life. He's pulled her away from her old life, and she's building a new life up within WWE. Roman is in love with her, but he hasn't told her. When shit goes down in the parking lot, he runs in to save the day, but so does Cena. Cena offers his help, but it's not free, and she'll make another bad decision.
1. Throwdown in the parking lot

Everything seemed to go so fast, and Roman wasn't sure exactly what happened. He just found himself in the middle of it, ready to tear some unknown man's head straight off his body for putting his hands on Sabra.

Sabra Orton. 32 years old. Long, dark brown hair. Icy, blue eyes. Little sister of Randy Orton. Just as vicious and cold as her big brother sometimes, yet there was a softer side to her as well. A side that Roman had seen many times. A side that had made him fall in love with her long ago.

She had been with the company for almost half a year. She was Randy's personal assistant on paper, but really she did a lot of things for most of them. She should have had the title as backstage runner in Roman's eyes, but Randy wasn't letting his sister go on her own. He was very protective of her, and she didn't seem to mind. She had let a trusted few in, mainly Randy's friends, but Roman had found a way into her life as well. As a friend. He was trying to figure out the best way to let her know about his feelings.

All of that was in the back of his mind as he parked his car and exited it. Shouting made him turn his head fast. Sabra was struggling with an unknown man, and Roman didn't even think twice about it. He stormed towards her, catching John Cena from the corner of his eye storming towards them too from the entrance of the arena. Sure, he and John could team up in the parking lot to save her.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Roman shouted.

He threw a punch at the man who immediately let go and took a step backwards. He looked at Roman quickly before turning his eyes back at Sabra.

"I want my fucking money, bitch!" He snarled.  
"Get out of here!" John pushed him.

The man turned and ran, knowing he couldn't win the battle with these two coming to her aid. Roman took a step towards her, but John quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"What money?" Roman asked.  
"Let's get you inside," John ignored Roman's question. "Let's find Randy."  
"Sabra?" Roman asked.  
"She's fine, Roman. Thank you for helping. I got it from here," John said.

All Roman could do was stand there and watch as John dragged Sabra with him. He sighed and went back to his car to get his stuff. Meanwhile John and Sabra had gotten inside the arena, and John pulled her into an empty room.

"I take it he was one of the so called bad influences Randy pulled you away from," he smirked. "But money, Sabra? Randy never said anything about you owing money to anybody. He doesn't know, does he?"

She usually wasn't one to lose her words, but this was one thing she still hadn't told anybody, so she kept quiet.

"How much?" He asked.

She mumbled something incoherent, not wanting to tell John. She was afraid Randy would find out. He knew she was a screw up, and that she had made a lot of bad decisions in her life, but he didn't know about this. She didn't want him to know about it. She was turning her life around, and doing a damn good job at it too, so of course this had to come rushing back in and ruin it all.

"I asked how much?" He barked.  
"80.000 dollars," she said.  
"Damn!" He chuckled. "I'll help you. Call that son of a bitch right now and tell him he can have his money."  
"John," she sighed.  
"I don't think you're in a position to bargain," he crossed his arms. "And my offer doesn't come for free. I'll be nice to you, and you'll be nice to me."

She looked at him scared. She had never really cared for him, but he was Randy's friend, so she tolerated him. She wished she hadn't. The look in his eyes was anything but kind.

"What the fuck do you think I am?" She asked.  
"Relax, doll, I'm not talking about _that_ ," he laughed. "But close. Do you want my help or not? I can walk right back out this door and leave you with this problem again. Do you think that guy in the parking lot is gonna back down?"  
"No," she looked down. "Are you gonna tell Randy?"  
"There's no need to bring him into this mess," he said. "So do we have a deal?"

Roman finally made it into the arena. He had taken a few extra minutes breathing in the air, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He couldn't. Not without getting some answers from Sabra. As he stepped into the arena, her and John came out of a room. John seemed overly happy while Sabra seemed anything but cheerful.

"I'll see you later," John said.

He gave her upper arm a squeeze and walked away. She stood there looking like a lost puppy, and Roman hurried over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine," she answered.  
"What happened out there? Who was that guy?" He asked.  
"No one important," she managed to put on a smile. "I gotta run, Roman. Thanks for helping me out there. You throw a wicked punch."  
"I was just trying to..." He started but she ran off. "...help. Also, I'm in love with you."

He sighed. He was the only one around to hear those words. She had run off so fast. One day he was gonna tell her. One way or another he was gonna let her know. He just didn't know when or how. Hopefully she would either tell him she felt the same way, or she would break his heart easy if there even was such a thing as an easy heartbreak.


	2. Pay up

Sabra hated being in that position. John had stayed true to his word. She had called Aadolf, the man from the parking lot, and promised him his money. John had gone with her that afternoon, paying off her debt. Then he had taken her shopping and bought an ultra short, silver dress for her that stopped just below her ass. She literally couldn't bend over without showing everything.

She looked like a prostitute, and that was the point of it all. John had said he wasn't expecting _that_ , that being sex, as a payment, but close. She looked at him nervously, feeling the walls of his hotel room closing in on her. He wanted a striptease. That was all. She could do this. Get out of the dress that hardly was a dress anyway, and her underwear. Give him a show, let him see the goods, get out of his room, and forget this ever happened.

"Let me set the mood," he said.

He pressed play on his phone and put it on the nightstand. The song "Toxic" by Britney Spears started. She hated pop music, but she couldn't start complaining about it. She just had to get through the song, and then she was done. Her debt would be paid, and they would never speak of it again.

She kept the strappy, silver heels on. She doubted he was interested in seeing her feet anyway. She had never stripped before, and as many stripper rookies, she was out of her dress and underwear before the song had even gone through the first choros.

"Very nice," John palmed his crotch and smirked. "I knew you would be delicious to look at."  
"Thanks," she mumbled without meaning it.  
"How do you feel?" He asked.

He jumped up from the bed fast, wrapping his arms around her naked body, trapping her in his arms while groping her ass.

"John, stop!" She placed her hands on his chest.  
"Just a little bit," he hissed in her ear. "You owe me!"  
"I gave you what you wanted! We had a deal!" She yelled.

She pushed as hard as she could, and managed to get out of his arms.

"We had a deal," she repeated in a normal voice.  
"Do you honestly think I'll settle with a striptease?" He asked.

He grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She landed on her stomach, and he straddled her thighs. He held her down with a hand between her shoulder blades while his other hand opened his slacks. She cried out in pain as he forced himself inside her.

"You're nothing but a washed up drug addict. A dirty, little whore. Randy's so fucking ashamed of you already. Imagine if he found out about all of this. What you did, and what I had to do to bail you out. You're fucking useless. The only thing worth anything on you is this cunt I'm tearing up. Might as well get used to working it around here. It's the only thing anybody would ever want from you. An easy fuck. Because you are fucking easy, aren't you? You've done this before, haven't you? You've given your body to less deserving people than me, and now you wanna pretend to be all saved and holy?"

She didn't know what hurt the most, the rape or his words. She had never done what he said. Yes, she had done drugs, but not once had she sold her body. She had kept that dignity intact all through her life, yet it felt like she was nothing but a dirty whore like he said. He grunted in her ear and rolled off her. At least he was done within a minute.

She rolled off the bed and grabbed her dress. She didn't even bother looking for her underwear. She couldn't stay in his hotel room for another second. She quickly put on the dress and stormed out of his room. She ran down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator.

The doors opened just seconds later, and she came face to face with Roman. His face dropped to one of concern, and she realized how she had to look. She was crying like crazy, and she stumbled into the elevator.

"Sabra? What happened?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she answered.

He placed a hand on her upper arm, but she pushed it away. She turned around and threw up in the corner. She had forgotten all about the short dress and no underwear, and everything was on display for him as she stood there bent over with her ass towards him. He wasn't concerned about her being naked though. He was concerned about the blood that had run out of her and smeared on her thighs.

"Sabra?" He placed a hand on her back.  
"I said it was nothing!" She yelled.

She stood up and stared at him.

"You're bleeding. Did someone..." He had to swallow. "Rape you?"  
"Oh god, Roman!" She cried.

She threw herself into his arms, and he held on tight. The elevator stopped on his floor, and he gently moved her out of it. It didn't seem like she noticed they were moving. She kept holding on to him and crying.

"I made some bad decisions in life. I'm a screw up. I stole Aadolf's drugs. Like his entire stash. I owed him 80.000 dollars for that shit," she rambled.

He unlocked the door to his hotel room and got her inside.

"Aadolf? Was that the guy in the parking lot?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Did he do this to you?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Then who did?" He asked.

She moved out of his arms, looking down ashamed.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.  
"No one. It's nothing. I'm fine. I just need to get back to my room," she said.  
"You're not fine. You're crying, bleeding and shaking. Where's your purse? Do you even have your keycard on you?" He asked.

She hadn't realized she had left her purse in John's room until that second. She couldn't go back to get it, and she sure as hell couldn't send Roman either, or he would figure it out.

"Shit!" She hissed.  
"I'll say," he said. "We should call the cops."  
"No!" She yelled. "No cops!"  
"Okay," he hated agreeing with her on that." Let's get you cleaned up. I got some clothes you can borrow."

He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants with strings, so she hopefully could manage to keep them up on her smaller frame. He handed her the clothes and gently escorted her to the bathroom.

"Do you need my help?" He asked.  
"I'm fine," she answered. "Go to bed, Roman. I'll be out when I'm done."  
"I'm right out here. Don't hesitate to call if you need something. Anything at all," he said.  
"Thank you," she said.

She closed the door behind her, and left him to his own thoughts. He let out a deep sigh when he heard the water being turned on. He stripped down to his boxers and sat on the bed, hoping it wouldn't scare her to sleep next to him after what she had just been through. He wasn't sure what exactly she had been through. Of course he could figure out what, minus the details, but who was another question. Not that it mattered. Whoever it was needed to be put in a wheelchair for good.


	3. The black purse

Roman woke up with his arm around someone, and his lips against someone's cheek. It took a few seconds to remember that Sabra had ended in his bed the night before. For all the wrong reasons though, but she was still there. He gave her cheek a light kiss before pulling back enough to see her. She made a groggy sound and opened her eyes.

"Is it morning yet?" She asked.  
"Judging by the light coming in, I think so," he answered.  
"What time is it?" She asked.

He rolled over on his back, his arm leaving her body, and reached for his phone on the nightstand.

"8.30," he answered.  
"Can I use your shower?" She asked.  
"Of course. Take your time. Jimmy and Naomi are next door. I'm gonna go borrow some clothes from her that you can wear. We can go down in the lobby and get a spare key for your room afterwards, and maybe some breakfast if you're hungry," he said.  
"You're very sweet," she said.  
"Keep the door unlocked, and I'll put the clothes inside while you shower. I promise not to step in and look," he said.

She walked to the bathroom, and he hurried getting dressed. He didn't point out she took a shower before getting to bed too. He could imagine the need to feel clean after what she went through. Something he still wanted to know more about if she wanted to share the information. Mainly he wanted to know who had attacked her. Someone staying at the hotel. That part he could figure out since she had been getting on the elevator on the second floor.

She spent nearly 20 minutes under the hot water. Roman had put clothes in there as promised after the first 5 minutes. She finally came out wearing a pair of neon yellow pants and a black and white striped t-shirt. He could see she had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"Not really," she answered.  
"How about that Aadolf guy then? Wanna talk about him?" He asked.  
"I told you last night," she sighed. "I stole his stash, and he wanted his money."  
"Wanted? As in past tense? So you paid him?" He asked.  
"God, Roman, what's with the third degree?" She snapped.

He didn't mean to pry like that, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what he was up against. Whatever she was dealing with, he wasn't gonna let her go through it alone. Not anymore. Her problems were his problems if she would allow it.

"Does Randy know?" He asked.  
"No, and you're not telling him," she stared at him.  
"Of course not, but talk to me," he said. "How about a secret for a secret?"  
"You better make that a damn good secret for me to tell you anything," she said.  
"I'm in love with you," he said.

Her first reaction was to laugh, but she quickly stopped when she saw how serious he looked.

"You can't be," she said.  
"But I am," he said. "I'm in love with you, and I've kept that a secret for way too long. I should have told you a long time ago. Maybe we could have... Maybe I could have..."  
"What? Protected me last night?" She snorted in laughter. "You only know what I've let you know. You want the truth, Roman? You wanna know who I am? I'm a washed up drug addict. I stole Aadolf's drugs to sell and get the fuck out of that town. Instead I got high, and in some weird moment of clarity during that high I called Randy and begged for his help. He came, flushed the shit, and took me with him. Just like that. No questions asked. And I didn't take anything after that day. I owed him that much."

She took a breath, but didn't give him a chance to say anything before she continued.

"He helped me, and all he wanted in return was for me to live. Actually fucking live. So I did. I do. I live for Randy, but I still used to take drugs, Roman. Every fucking day because I didn't give a shit about anyone, let alone myself. So tell me again you're in love with me. Tell me how you wanna be with a former drug addict. Because the world will know. The second they learn about me, they'll dig into my past to figure out every little secret they can, and you'll have to stand up to all of that shit. No one deserves that. You don't deserve that."

She walked out of his room, and he let her leave. It was a lot to take in. Former drug addict. He didn't expect her to come with a clean past. No one did that. But he didn't expect it to be that heavy either. Suddenly it made sense why Randy always was so damn protective of her. He was scared of losing her.

Sabra did as Roman had suggested. She went down in the lobby to get a spare key for her room. She needed everything to go back to normal, no questions asked from anybody. No one could ever know what had happened. She changed into her own clothes, and put Naomi's clothes in a bag. She wrote a thank you note and put it in the bag. She went back to the floor, placed the bag up against their door, and left without knocking. They would find it on their own when they left for the arena, and she wouldn't be forced into having to answer any questions.

Roman stood leaning up against a wall that night in the arena when he noticed John walking towards Randy's locker room. John had a goofy smile on his face, and he was carrying a black purse. Roman wondered if John and Nikki might have gotten back together, or if John had found someone else to fool around with since he was carrying around some woman's purse.

Sabra sat on the couch in Randy's locker room. Randy was one of those people high enough up to get his own locker room. Different people were in there. All of them talking and hanging out. Something was dumped in her lap, and she looked down at her black purse. John jumped over the couch and sat down next to her.

"Hi doll," he grinned.

She jumped up from the couch as fast as she could. She didn't wanna be anywhere near him. She looked over at Randy who was deep in conversation with Goldust, and hadn't caught on on anything happening on the couch. It was better that way.

"Where are you going?" John took her hand.  
"Away!" She hissed lowly.

She yanked her hand away and hurried out of the locker room. Roman still stood leaning against the wall when she came walking out. His eyes went down to the black purse she was holding in her hand. All the pieces came together in a split second. He pushed off the wall and sprinted towards her. He gently grabbed her hand and steered her into the nearest bathroom. Her eyes were already wet, and she was clearly fighting a losing battle to hold the tears back.

"John, Sabra? John was the one who raped you last night?" He asked.  
"How do you know?" She asked lowly.  
"Your purse," he answered.

She let out a loud sob, and he wrapped his arms around her. He backed himself to the toilet, sat down on the closed lid, and pulled her down on his lap. He kept holding on to her while she was clinging on to him and crying down on his shoulder. Her crying died out eventually, but she kept her cheek on his shoulder, looking out in the room away from him.

"Talk to me," he said.  
"Aadolf," she said.  
"How does John fit into that picture?" He asked.  
"He paid the money I owed, but it didn't come for free," she answered.

He tightened his arms around her, nearly squeezing her too tightly.

"I didn't. It wasn't like that," she finally raised her head and looked at him.  
"Not like what?" He asked.  
"I was only supposed to strip for him. He said he didn't want sex," she said.  
"And he didn't get sex," he moved his hands up to dry her eyes. "Rape isn't about sex. It's about power."

She slid off his lap and looked in the mirror. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water in her face to try and clean up a bit. He stood up and moved behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and found her eyes in the mirror.

"Whatever you did in the past doesn't change my feelings for you. I'm in love with you. I'm not expecting you to ever feel anything for me, and that's alright. I just wanted you to know," he said.

He kissed the top of her head and then turned around.

"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"To beat up John," he answered.  
"You can't!" She grabbed his hand.  
"Give me one good reason not to," he said.  
"You'll lose your job," she said.  
"It'll be worth it," he said.  
"But if you're not here anymore, how am I gonna see you?" She asked.

He managed to control his anger and looked down at their hands. She was still holding on to him, not willing to let him go out and make a big mistake that would cost him his career.

"He's gonna be around too," he said.  
"So I'll ride with you," she said. "If you want me to."  
"Of course I do," he pulled her in for another hug. "I'm not gonna let that bastard anywhere near you. If he as much as looks at you, he'll have to figure out how to pick up his teeth with broken fingers."


	4. Hold me

"But why?" Randy asked.  
"Because I want to," Sabra answered.  
"Again I must ask, why?" He continued. "Are you two messing around behind my back?"  
"There's nothing going on," she assured him. "Roman's my friend. My real friend. All those people hanging around us all the time are your friends. Trust me, Randy. I'm not gonna screw up again. I'm done with my past. And Roman is really good at keeping me grounded."  
"He is a good man," he would at least give Roman that. "But if he touches you..."  
"Yeah yeah, you'll mess up his pretty face," she said.  
"Damn straight!" He said.

He pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't miss me too much," she said.  
"I won't," he chuckled. "Besides, I won't be traveling alone. John asked if he could ride with me. His rental broke down."

She managed to keep a straight face. She didn't believe for one second John's rental had broken down. This was another way of John telling her he could do whatever he wanted to her. He would learn soon enough that he had lost that round. She eyed him further down, walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

She walked away fast, out of the arena, out to the parking lot where Roman was already waiting.

"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"More than you know," she answered.

They got into his car. He took a few moments to find a radio station they both could agree on. Soft rock. He looked up just as Randy and John came walking out of the building together.

"Sabra," he said.  
"I see them," she sank down in her seat. "Just drive."

He watched as they moved to Randy's car and both got in.

"What the hell? He's riding with Randy?" He asked.  
"Yes!" She whispered. "Drive, Roman! Please!"  
"Right, sorry," he said. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

He started driving. The second they were out of the parking lot, she moved up to sit normal again. Meanwhile Randy started his rental, ready to get on the road.

"Wait," John looked at him confused. "What about Sabra?"  
"Oh, she's driving with Roman. Apparently they've become tight friends. I think it's his tail lights you can see up there on the road," Randy said.  
"You're gonna let her drive with him?" John asked.  
"What's the problem? She's an adult. I can't really forbid her doing so," Randy said.  
"No problem," John croaked.

He stared straight ahead, trying not to give away that he was fuming inside. That little bitch had been a step ahead, and it angered him deeply. She was supposed to sit in the back, scared and shaking, knowing that he still held all the power.

"By the way, we're stopping at Burgerking. I'm starving," Randy said.

Of course they were stopping. God forbid he would be closing in on Roman and Sabra. Whenever they arrived to the next hotel, she would be long gone. Maybe she would even be in Roman's room. Maybe she would even be in Roman's bed. He wouldn't be surprised. She was nothing but a dirty whore, but she was supposed to be his whore.

Roman and Sabra drove straight to the next town without any stops. It had taken a little while, but she had started talking eventually once she felt safe and far away from John. It had been a good ride. They walked into the hotel side by side.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.  
"Isn't it too late to be asking me out now?" She joked.  
"I was thinking about ordering a burger to my room. I can always order two," he said.  
"You could probably eat two," she said.  
"True. I'm a big boy," he chuckled. "But in all seriousness, can I buy you a burger?"  
"As long as there isn't any tomatoes in it. I can't stand that crap," she said.

They had been eating burgers and talking for way too long. When she asked if she could stay with him, he had told her yes. No questions asked. He could only imagine how scared and hurt she still felt inside. She found comfort being near him, and he wouldn't fail her. He would make her feel safe.

That's how he found himself sharing a bed with her for the second night in a row. Still for all the wrong reasons, but she was there, and this time in her own clothes. She slept in an oversize Little Mermaid t-shirt. Something cute about the innocence it portraited. Also something painful. Innocence spoiled by John.

"Roman?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" He asked.

He looked at her through the darkness. He could faintly see her open eyes.

"If it's not to much to ask..." She stopped herself.  
"Whatever it is, it's not too much," he said.  
"Would you hold me again tonight?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

She rolled around, so she had her back against him. He moved close to her, wrapped his right arm around her waist, and pushed his left arm under her neck.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry," she said.  
"Sorry for what?" He asked.  
"For being a pain in your ass," she answered.  
"If you feel safe, it's worth it," he kissed the back of her head. "And I like holding you."  
"I like you holding me too," she said.


	5. Stud

They had rolled around during the night, and Roman woke up with Sabra's arm around him instead. Her hand rested on his chest, and he covered it with his own hand, lacing their fingers together and stroking her palm with his thumb.

"I kept you safe too," she chuckled behind him.  
"I guess you did," he chuckled back. "It feels good waking up to someone holding me. Can we do it again another time?"  
"Are you giving me an open invitation to your bed?" She asked.

He rolled around so he could look at her. She was smiling warmly at him.

"I guess I am," he smiled back. "So I'm expecting you to make good use of it."  
"You're not planning on inviting someone else?" She asked.  
"No, just you," he said. "Still haven't met anyone that can top my current bed buddy."  
"You're silly," she said.  
"Or honest," he said.

Her smile faltered, and she looked kind of sad.

"Roman," she sighed.  
"I know. You don't need to explain yourself or make any excuses. My feelings are a one way street, and I'm okay with that. I'm not gonna try anything, and I'll stop the stupid flirting too if you want me to," he said.  
"It's not that," she sighed again. "I'll cause you so much trouble."  
"Your past? Fuck that! It's part of who you are. It doesn't matter who you're with, or if you stay single. As soon as people catch one photo of you and Randy together, they're gonna start digging to figure out who you are," he said.  
"But I'm just a sister to him. People will feel bad for him. It'll be different with someone else," she said.  
"You're making excuses," he placed a finger on her lips. "Ssh! We're not getting into that since nothing's on the table anyway. Do you wanna shower first?"

She nodded and smiled. He poked her nose lightly with his finger and rolled out of bed. She did the same on her side and moved to the bathroom. She stopped in the open door and looked at him.

"If you want, you can text yourself from my phone," she said. "If you want my number, that is. If you don't, just leave it be. I won't check until after tonight when you've made your escape from RAW."

He grinned and grabbed her phone.

"Go shower, babe. I got this," he said.  
"Babe?" She laughed. "Slip up?"  
"Sorry," he said.  
"Don't be," she smiled. "I'm not."

His grin grew wider as she closed the door. She had just told him it was alright to continue calling her babe. And he damn well would. He typed in his number in her phone and texted himself. Then he found his own phone and saved her number. When she finally came back out, she looked at her phone and laughed when she saw what name he had saved his number as.

"Stud?" She laughed. "I was expecting Superman or man of the year. But stud?"  
"Look at my muscles," he grinned.  
"Again, Superman," she laughed.  
"You can always change it while I shower," he said.  
"Yeah, go shower," she shook her head. "Stud."  
"I saved you as babe in my phone," he said.  
"Shower!" She laughed.

That night at the arena John waited until he could catch Roman alone. Roman came back out after his match against Dolph. He was sweaty and tired, and just wanted a shower. John caught him in the hallway and blocked his path.

"Roman," John said.  
"Stay out of my face, John!" Roman snarled.  
"We're just talking. No need to be angry," John said.  
"I got nothing to say to you!" Roman snarled.

He bumped his shoulder into John's as he forced his way past him.

"She's good in bed, isn't she?" John asked.

Roman froze on the spot and turned around slowly. He walked back the few steps until he was almost nose to nose with John. He grabbed John's shirt to yank him even closer.

"I got something to say to you after all. I know what you did to her. I know you fucking raped her, John. And the only reason you still got all your teeth in your mouth is because she told me not to beat the shit out of you," he said.  
"And why is that?" John smirked. "She wants me. You know it, I know it, and she fucking well knows it."  
"I'm working really hard on keeping my word here, John, so I suggest you be careful in what you say and do," Roman said.

He pushed John away before turning on his heel to continue his walk to the locker room.

"You can have her for now," John laughed behind him. "Hell, I'll give you one month for free. After that you either start sharing, or I'm taking her back."  
"You lay one finger on her..." Roman growled warningly without turning around. "One finger, John!"

Roman found her after his shower. He told her everything John had said. It was important that there was no secrets between them. He might not ever get a shot at her, but he wouldn't lie to her or keep anything from her. She had opened up and trusted him. He wouldn't break that trust.

"Why won't he just leave me alone?" She asked.  
"Power," he reminded her.

She sat next to him. He placed his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"I hate him," she said. "I didn't like him before, but now I hate him. I loathe him."  
"Me too," he said. "He can talk shit all he wants. It's all he's got left anyway. His words. He's desperate."

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "You're too good to me."  
"No, I give you what you deserve," he said.  
"I think I'm gonna miss you the next couple of days," she said.  
"I'll call you," he promised.  
"Booty call?" She laughed.  
"If you're into that," he laughed too. "Hey babe, it's stud. What are you wearing?"  
"Stop!" She laughed harder. "No booty call! But do call. I'd like that."


	6. On fire

John gave them no trouble the next two weeks. Roman realized that John really meant what he had said. He was gonna give Roman one free month, and then he would come and collect somehow. Or try to. No way in hell was Roman gonna let John get anywhere near her again. It was gonna be hard, especially when John was friends with Randy, but Roman was gonna keep her safe. For now and forever.

It was another lovely morning. Waking up with her in his arms had become almost an addiction to him. They hardly spent any time apart when they were on the road, and when they were home they would call and text constantly. He watched her for a few seconds until she started stirring and opened her eyes. Somehow they always managed to wake up almost simultaneously.

"Morning stud," she smiled.  
"Morning babe," he smiled back. "Sleep well?"  
"I had this weird sex dream," she said.  
"Details, please," he chuckled.  
"It's all a blur, but it was with you if that makes it better," she said.  
"It does," he grinned.  
"When I woke up, I was..." She stopped herself.  
"You were what?" He asked.  
"It's embarrassing," she said.

She blushed and tried moving around so her head was against his chest so he wouldn't be able to see her face. He yanked her back up so they were face to face.

"What happened when you woke up?" He asked.  
"Don't make me say it," she said.  
"How bad can it actually be? Did you cum in your sleep?" He asked.  
"I wish," she closed her eyes. "I was grinding against your thigh, alright? I was rubbing my wet panties all over you, and grabbing your ass, and you fucking moaned in your sleep. I was assaulting you like some sort of sleep demon. A fucking succubus."  
"Open your eyes," he said.  
"No!" She whined.

He gently grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, moved in, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Open your eyes, babe," he said.  
"Did you just kiss me?" She opened her eyes.  
"Hardly," he said. "How did the dream make you feel?"  
"Horny," she said.  
"Horny? Well, of course," he chuckled. "I mean, in general. After what you went through, this is the closest you've been to being with a man again. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I felt safe. I was a fucking predator, but I felt safe," she said. "I felt good."  
"Good?" He asked.

She reached a hand up and traced his lips with her fingers. He kept watching her, letting her do what she wanted. Her fingers trailed from his lips over to his beard, slowly making their way up into his hair as she leaned in and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, their lips and tongues working together.

"Sabra," he almost whispered.  
"I know you already know, Roman. I know you know that I'm love with you too and always have been. You took a step back and allowed me to heal at my pace while constantly being there for me. I know it must have hurt, and I'll always be grateful for you giving me that time," she said.  
"But?" He asked.  
"But now I need more. I need you. Don't overthink this like you tend to do sometimes. Please, Roman. Just go with it. Feel and let me feel," she said.  
"Only if you promise to stop me if it's needed," he said.  
"I promise," she said.

He took his time with her. Kissing, touching, licking, feeling, undressing, teeth scraping over all the right places. She was moaning in soft tones, trusting him all the way. He did what he could to erase that ugly night from her mind, and instead give her a morning to remember. He made her cum with his tongue and fingers first, then made her cum three more times while having sex with her. Slow and gentle. He had to hold back this first time, scared to break her further if he started going hard and crazy on her.

He was surprised to see it was 11 AM when they were finally done. They had been going at it for a couple of hours. He wasn't regretting anything, and by the look on her face, neither was she.

"Could you say those words again?" He asked.  
"I'm in love with you," she said.  
"Those were the words," he sighed happily. "Again?"  
"I'm in love with you, and now I'm taking a shower to wash the sticky part of your love off me," she giggled and got out of bed. "Are you going to join me, stud?"  
"Coming, babe!" He grinned.

They walked together into the arena for that night's RAW. They went straight to Randy's locker room, happy to find that Randy was in there alone.

"We got something to tell you," she said.

She took Roman's hand, watching as Randy clearly got the message while still waiting for her to say the words. He had a little smile on her face, and she smiled back before opening her mouth to speak.

"Roman and I..." She started.

The door flew open, and they all turned to look at a very angry John.

"Reigns!" He shouted. "You fucking burned down my house!"  
"I what?" Roman asked.  
"My house is on fire right now, and I just fucking know you did it!" John shouted.  
"I've been on the road all week. How the hell did I set your house on fire?" Roman asked.  
"You paid someone!" John yelled.  
"Okay, you can take your conspiracy theories somewhere else," Roman said.

John ran towards Roman, and Roman pushed Sabra to the side, getting her out of the line of fire. The two men fell to the ground, brawling like crazy. Randy looked on confused, not sure if he should join in and help one of them, or try to move them apart.

"Stop!" She shouted. "Randy, stop them!"  
"You're a fucking dead man, Reigns!" John yelled.  
"I wish I had set your house on fire! You fucking deserve it after what you did to Sabra!" Roman yelled back.  
"No, no, no," she whispered.

Randy saw the look on her face. Meanwhile Roman had gotten on top, punching John hard enough to split his lip open. Roman shrieked in surprised when he was yanked off John. Randy had grabbed under Roman's arms and pulled him off. He pushed Roman away and yanked John up too. He grabbed John's shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the fuck is he talking about, John? What did you do to my sister?" He shouted.  
"Nothing," John tried. "We had a small fling, and he's jealous."  
"No, we didn't!" She yelled. "You... You..."  
"Say it," Roman took her hand. "Say you word."  
"Sabra?" Randy asked.

He looked over his shoulder, and she looked down ashamed. She couldn't meet his eyes while having to say that.

"He raped me," she whispered.  
"He what?" Randy snapped his head back in anger to look at John again.  
"He raped me," she raised her voice a bit.  
"I heard you the first time. Loud and clear!" He snarled.  
"Randy, listen..." John started.

Randy threw one hard punch that gave John's cheek a deep split to go with the lip.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hunter came running in. "Why the hell are you shouting and fighting?"  
"Don't tell him!" Sabra looked at Randy beggingly.  
"John attacked me," Roman took a step forward. "Check the security cameras. You'll see him running in here attacking me. I fought back. I'll take a fine or a suspension or whatever you think is right, but I will not apologize for defending myself when I'm attacked for no reason."  
"Randy? What's your excuse?" Hunter asked.

Randy didn't know what to say. He could only hope his friendship with Hunter would be enough to not get him fired.

"You're not talking?" Hunter looked at John. "John? What's your excuse?"  
"That piece of shit took her!" John growled.  
"Who took who?" Hunter asked.  
"She's mine, Reigns! She's fucking mine!" John shouted.  
"Leave me alone!" Sabra shouted back.  
"Stop harassing my sister!" Randy broke his silence.

Roman pulled her in and held her close.

"You think it's okay to beat someone up over a woman?" Hunter asked.  
"He burned my house down," John accused.  
"I know your house is going up in flames as we speak, but you know just as well as I that Roman hasn't been home to do that. He's here, John. He's right here in front of you," Hunter said. "You're coming with me to cool off. I'll check the cameras. If their story checks out, and you ran in here assaulting people for no reason, I can't keep you in the company. You know we have a zero tolerance when it comes to violence."  
"Forget it! I quit!" John snarled.

He walked out of the room as if he was some sort of martyr.

"Guess we have to rearrange a new main event. Can you two handle the spot together?" Hunter asked.  
"Sure," Roman said.  
"No problem," Randy said.  
"Good," Hunter nodded. "I'll go deal with this other headache while you work out a 15 minute match."

He closed the door behind him and left the three people in there. She reached up and wiped some blood from under Roman's nose with her sleeve.

"I'm okay," he said. "Nothing's broken. It's just a bit of blood."  
"Sabra!" Randy pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"There's a lot I didn't tell you," she cried. "Starting with that day I called you. You never asked where all those drugs came from."  
"I figured you'd tell me one day when you were ready," he said.  
"I'm ready now," she said.  
"Good," he said.

He smiled and looked at Roman. He wasn't all that surprised that they had gotten together. He knew they rode together, and that they were close. He just didn't know how close until now.

"You're coming home with us tonight," he said.  
"I am?" Roman asked.  
"It's a long car ride home, and I think Sabra could use your support when she starts telling me everything," Randy said.  
"You don't have to," she said.  
"I want to," Roman said. "More than anything, I want to. I'm yours. I'm there for you no matter what."  
"Okay, so let's go over this match, shall we? And leave the heavy talk for the road tonight," Randy said.

She wrapped her arms around Randy's midsection and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you, big brother," she said.  
"I love you too, little sister," he said.

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER**

"Are you absolutely sure?" Randy pouted.  
"Enough with the sulky face," Sabra laughed.  
"Why can't he move to Missouri?" Randy asked.  
"I offered that actually," Roman said.  
"But I wanna live in Florida," Sabra said.  
"Fine," Randy hugged her. "But I'm expecting you both for Christmas."

She grinned at her brother before yanking up another bag and carrying it out to Roman's car.

"Take care of her," Randy said.  
"Of course. You have nothing to worry about," Roman said.  
"I can't help it. I know it's been five months, and she's clearly moved on from it, thank fuck to that, but I still wanna kill John everytime I think about him," Randy said.  
"You and be both. It's a good thing he moved back to China instead of rebuilding his house," Roman chuckled.

Randy hugged Roman and patted his back. He couldn't have wished for a better brother in law.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sabra came back in. "Aww, did I ruin a perfect bromance moment?"  
"Something like that," Roman laughed.  
"Safe drive," Randy said. "And call me when you arrive."  
"Of course," Sabra hugged Randy. "Thank you for everything. You never gave up on me."  
"I'm your big brother. It's my job," Randy chuckled. "Now go. Before I change my mind and lock you in the basement."


End file.
